Jombies
masters]] The jade zombies, or jombies, is the name given to the legion of jade minions controlled by Kai in Kung Fu Panda 3. Description The jombies are created from the chi of kung fu masters that Kai has collected, and are utilized by him in "as both a physical force and his extended realm of vision." When he has no need for a particular master's chi, he transforms it into a jade amulet that he hangs on his belt as trophies. History In Kung Fu Panda 3 ]] After returning to the mortal world, Kai summons several of the jade zombies to find Oogway's students and bring them to him, this leads to them finding Po, Shifu, and the Five, and Kai discovering them by seeing them through his minions eyes, after which, he recalls them back. and the Furious Five]] Crane and Mantis are sent to investigate, and run into Master Bear, Master Chicken, and Master Croc, who's villages were also attacked. They confront Kai, but are defeated and turned into jade zombies. Later, Kai and the zombified Crane and Mantis attack the Jade Palace, and Kai steals the chi of the rest of the Five and Shifu, turning them into jade zombies, except for Tigress, who is sent away by Shifu to warn Po. Later, when Kai arrives at the secret panda village, he summons his minions to attack, but they are held at bay by Po and the other pandas. After Kai's defeat, they all have their chi restored and are reverted back to normal. Known jombies * Master Porcupine * Badger Twins * Master Bear * Master Boars * Master Chicken * Master Croc * Master Gorilla * Master Shifu * Furious Five: ** Master Monkey ** Master Viper ** Master Mantis ** Master Crane ** Tai Lung Fighting style and abilities As they are created from the chi of kung fu masters, each jombie battles with their own fighting style and techniques. As a whole, their movement is staggered due to their stone bodies. "They zip from one side to another around their opponents in a disorienting way," says film animation supervisor/fight choreographer Rodolphe Guenoden. Animation-wise, frames are skipped while they move and fight to create a rigid feeling that directly contrasts the Furious Five's natural fluid movements. They also serve as Kai's scouts and messengers where Kai is able to see what his jombies see along with how Kai is able to speak through his jombies. The drawback is Kai is able to feel any damage that is inflicted on his jombies, which is a major flaw despite their numbers. Trivia * Character designer Nico Marlet had designed scarab jombies to act as sidekicks to Kai, "some with flame designs and ribbons like Chinese dancers," in addition to some other creatures that eventually did not end up in the final film. Gallery Images Jade-soldier-snarls.png| Fight-paused.png| Panda-village-attacked.png| View more... Videos Kung Fu Panda 3 Official Trailer 2|The jombies featured in the second international Kung Fu Panda 3 trailer Kung Fu Panda 3 Sneak Peek Clip|''Kung Fu Panda 3'' clip featuring the jombies View more... References Category:Characters Category:Film Characters Category:Groups Category:Villains